


One shot - Despedidas (ESPAÑOL)

by Violet S Kai (CarlyLennon)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Español, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot, t/n
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLennon/pseuds/Violet%20S%20Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para alguien que le toma cariño a las personas tan rápido, siempre me han resultado difíciles. Acabo de descubrir que resulta más doloroso si se trata de un tierno y guapo genio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot - Despedidas (ESPAÑOL)

**Author's Note:**

> OC ("Daniel") sin mayor importancia en la trama :P Fanfic en ESPAÑOL :)

8:30 am…exactamente marcaba mi celular. Cuando sentí que el taxi se detuvo por completo, abrí la puerta rápidamente, demasiado al parecer.

-Lo sien…¡Spencer!-llamé al joven doctor a quien por poco noqueaba con el portazo.

-Hey…

-¡Hey!-exclamé confundida de encontrarlo en el aeropuer…

-Quise venir a despedirme, espero que no te moleste. Que no sea muy…-comenzó, prácticamente leyendo mi mente, haciendo una pausa para mirar de reojo al hombre junto a mí.

-¡No! ¡Estoy feliz de verte! Está bien.-dije dirigiéndome ahora a Daniel, esperando verlo asentir, pero sabiendo que no lo haría.-Spencer…el Dr….el Dr. Reid vino a despedirse.

-Realmente rápido-completó el genio.

Daniel lo miró fijamente. "Incómodo…".

-Realmente rápido-repitió Daniel mirándome a mí, y señalando que iría a llevar el equipaje. Asentí.

-Lo siento por eso-dije una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente.

-No…eso es, ya sabes, normal.

-Sí, bueno.

-Espero que tengas un excelente vuelo y…-comenzó Spencer, pero fue interrumpido porque la forma en que balbuceaba era tan adorable que simplemente no pude…evitarlo.

Así como así mis brazos se encontraron de pronto fuertemente aferrados, uno alrededor de su cuello, el otro sobre su espalda, casi arrancando su suéter (ese tierno suéter "de nerd"), llevándolo a un desesperado abrazo. Desesperado porque había querido hacerlo desde hacia tiempo…desde el momento en que lo conocí en ese mismo lugar, para ser exacta, y porque no quería…dejarlo. Sentí la punta de sus dedos tocando torpemente por un breve segundo mi cintura.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Spencer.- mis pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras que escapaban de mis labios.

-Gracias…-murmuró él, e hice mi mejor intento por no soltar una risita.-Te voy a extrañar..de…de vez en cuando también, supongo.

"Eso es algo, supongo".

-Adiós…-articulé apenas audiblemente separándome de él, sólo para posar brevemente mis labios en su mejilla izquierda.

-Adiós.-repitió pasando saliva con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño, para después levantar lentamente su mano y agitarla.

Yo…yo hacía lo mismo mientras lo miraba sobre mi hombro. Una última vez.


End file.
